Champion
by Amara Michelle
Summary: Kagome is sick of being abused and treated second best to her younger twin sister Kikyo. She runs away and starts anew. Changing eveything about herself. Sesshomaru has always been cold. Can he and Kagome crack their Facades together. Based on Nicki Minaj's album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Sesshomaru kinda OOC SESS/KAG SAN/MIR KIK/INU
1. Chapter List

Paste your document

Champion - Kagome

I Am Your Leader -Sesshomaru

Roman Holiday -Kagome

HOV Lane -Sesshomaru

Roman Reloaded -Kagome

Masquerade -Both for all the rest chapters

Automatic

Whip It

Pound The Alarm

Starships

Sex in the Lounge

Va Va Voom

Beautiful Sinner

Marilyn Monroe

Fire Burns

Beez in the Trap

Right by my Side

Turn Me On

Come on a Cone

Gun Shot

Stupid Hoe

Young Forever

here...


	2. Champion - Masqurade

Champion

Walking into the estate was the worst mistake of my life. As I walked into the foyer, I was shot sad glances from the maids cleaning and the butlers acknowledging my entrance. As I turned in the living room I was slammed against the wall by the whore everyone else calls my mother figure.

"Where in the hell have you been, you slut?" she spat in my face. "I told you to get your fat ass here 2 hours ago!"

"I told you, ten minutes ago when I left, I was going get food for Henna" I said.

"No you probably went whoring around Tokyo, didn't you. You didn't even come in with bags!"

"That's because the butler got them before I could get into the house!" I yelled, "Do you ever think?"

She stood there dumbfounded, like she did every time this happens. Kikyo must have drilled it into her mind that I have been stealing her clothes. Why in the hell would a conservative person such as me want to borrow scraps of cloth sold at $67? She stomped off mad because I had won this battle. I wish she would stop doing this. My back wouldn't be as bruised and neither would her ego. As I walked up the spiral staircase to my room I rubbed my shoulders. Closing the mahogany door behind me I flopped on to the trundle bed across from my desk. 'Why me, God? What have I done to deserve this type of upbringing?' I thought as I took off my glasses.

Am I really that ugly? I wear glasses. Ok is that a crime? No, I don't think so. I wear conservative clothes unlike my twin sister. We're rich, but I don't flaunt money around unlike Kikyo. Classmates at school don't even know we're related we just have the common last name Higurashi. I'm a nerd in school; I have high grades and study a lot. I drive a green convertible, but park at the edge of the lot and get to school an hour early so no one sees me. I don't let my friends judge me by how much money I have. Just because of that I have no friends. At this school I feel as though I need no one, but that all ends today.

Its times like these that they need to know who we are, the ones who will come out on top. As champion.

I Am Your Leader

Though out time, I have had my share of mistakes and mishaps. We all have, but nowadays I can't let that be happening. In this century unlike the ones before it, everyone is judged on what they have not by where they stand in lineage. Though, for myself, I stand high in both. Being the offspring of Lord InuTashiou has its perks. I have the looks, the brains, and the money. Unlike most, who have only one of the three.

I'm the kind of person you want on your side. I strive to dominate. I crush those who come in my way. Those who are up against me at one point in time crumble under the pressure of my stare. I consider myself the king. I am the Ice Prince of Shikon Academy. I am the student council President. I am the captain of the Kendo Club and the Baseball team. How much more can you ask for? I have the power to persuade this generation alone. Do I get lonely? NEVER!

The car's European got it imported to Tokyo. Pulling onto the gravel road to my 73 acre plantation style home was easy. Parking in the back drive way was the hassle. He did it again! I stomped up the 17 stairs that lead into the house and rounded the corner into the drawing room.

"Dad!", I yelled as I entered the room. "Why must this Sesshomaru always tell you to stop parking in my spot?"

"Huh? … InuYasha told me I could and I told you to call me Inu-Papa whenever I come to visit!" he whined.

"Never", I said in a calm yet, venom-laced voice, "Your 783 years old yet you act like a newborn. Do you have no pride?"

"Of course I have pride you imbecile, it's just the fact that you don't have a girlfriend or mate and I still am without grand pups!"

"How many times must I tell you this father? I am SINGLE by choice!" I said, turning to exit the room en route to torture InuYasha, personally.

Trekking up the stairs with practiced ease, I used my acid whip to melt the hinges on the blood red door so he could not try to block me out of the room like last time. "Hanyou. How many times must I tell you to stop authorizing uninvited guests to do things without this Sesshomaru's consent?"

"Keh, pah-leze In the Butt. You act like you own the place."

"Indeed, I actually WILL! Father swore on his honor to hand over the deed to the house whenever I get a mate or girlfriend to speed up the process. So while you are living under my roof, you will abide by my rules.

To put bluntly its somewhere along the lines of , 'I am your leader, yes I am your leader. You not a believer, SUCK A BIG DICK!"

Roman Holiday

"Just take the blasted pills, Kagome." Martha said for the umpteenth time. In the few minutes I had been in the kitchen she had managed to force 4 pills down my throat. "Just take your medicine Kagome, you'll be ok. I promise", she said in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Just stop it mother, please" I begged for her mercy such as I have been doing as though it was my current mantra. She thinks pills are the cure to everything; sicknesses, love, hate, even my non-existent whoring. And of course the main whore of the house was the one who obtained the pills for her. Basically with her

'Slim Shady' look she can get her hands on anything and they could get her into anyone's pants or skirts.

"No! Not until I can be sure that my whore of a daughter will stop her ways! Why can't you be more like your darling sister? She is poised and bright. The perfect Miko. She carries our family name with pride, but you tarnish just by the way you look!"

I shrieked in frustration as I sprinted up the stairs to my room. Locking the door behind I decided it was time for a change. After packing everything that was necessary for me and Henna, and all things that I held dear to me, I quietly walked out of my room after making sure no one was watching. Tossing the bag into the passenger seat of my convertible and her kennel into the back, I revved the engine and drove letting the roads take me where they wanted. It was hours until I finally stopped in the city of Tokyo. 'New life', I thought with a sigh, 'a new beginning.'

The first thing I did was going shopping. My mother and Kikyo would not even notice me missing, so money was no problem, from geek to chic I went. Changing everything from hair to shoes. Even going as far as to putting on a little makeup here and there and pampering myself on almost a daily basis. Next I searched for a place to stay. I found a loft only a few blocks from the prestigious Shikon Academy, my new high school. Tomorrow was my first day. After taking a bath and settling into my new life I shut my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me.

HOV Lane

_Sesshomaru POV_

From road to highway, my car shifted terrains with ease. Driving 60 up the ramp and accelerating it to 70 while pulling into the middle lane, I drove to school on an adrenaline rush. Getting off on exit 1, I rounded the corner and pulled into the academy's parking lot. Parking under a tree, I stepped out of my car and was instantly annoyed by the wave of fan girls that made a walkway for me to go through the front doors. I swore to myself I would have a headache by the time 2nd period rolled around.

Walking gracefully up and down the halls that the make the maze I call Shikon Academy, I made it to my class in record time. I sat in my chair waiting for this day to carry on like any other. But boy was I wrong. That's when it hit me. The aura, one of a pure and an all-powerful goddess. That essence of a miko. The over powering scent of jasmine and lilacs. Coming from just behind that closed door that separated the classroom from the hallway.

The she walked in. The teacher introduced her to the class as Kagome Higurashi. Murmuring and whispers could be heard throughout the whole room. The teacher instructed her to sit in the seat to my immediate right. We locked eyes for what seemed like eternity, but for what was only a moment as she walked down the aisle. The pure aura and goddess like essence was intoxicating. Her outfit was a plus. Dressed from head to toe in Chanel and a pair of Jimmy Choos gracing her feet, this was my kind of woman. Style, attitude, and poise.

'_Soon_', I swore to my beast. _'she will be ours'_

**Roman Reloaded**

**Kagome's POV:**

Walking down the aisle and sitting next to the person called Sesshomaru, me and said person locked gazes. School, I've always loved it. Boys just so happen to come with it so it was a plus. He was cute. NO ! Not cute he was GORGEOUS! The look of a demon, but there was much more. He had the aura of a Tai-youkai, the essence of a god, and the scent of pine and sandalwood. He stiffened automatically as I was in the seat next to him. This is my type of guy. He kind of reminds me of someone who used to come by the house with Kikyo but who? Either way, _'Shesshomaru', I said to myself, 'you will be mine. And Kikyo, bitch better watch out because I'm coming for you next!'_

Masqurade

Sesshomaru's POV:

Stifling a cough, I wrote of a torn piece of paper and slid it to her. _Hi _it said. She replied with a simple yet shy _hello _and she scribbled and erased more than once. _Hmm _I thought to myself as I read the note. I wish she was more talkative. Then the bell rung, signaling that class was over. Well I seemed to have gotten my wish.

As soon as everyone else had left the room, she turned towards me and stated "Hi , I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you already know that don't you?" she giggled a little after. I chuckled to myself as she seemed to internally chastise herself over such a simple introduction.

"Hi" I replied, "I'm Sesshomaru, but you already know that too. What's your next class?" I asked.

"Trig, you?" she asked.

"Same here." I said as I picked up my books and stood. She soon followed. "Let me carry that" I offered, "it looks kinda heavy.

"Thanks" she said as she walked out of the classroom before me.

As we walked down the damned halls that they were I thought to myself, "_This is going to be a great year."_

Kagome POV

As we sat in Trig class, i couldn't help but stare at his inhumane physic. he was so handsome. his eyes were like a melted amber that if stared into made you lost in mind and as well in body. his body, to die for. he was tall like 6'5 kinda tall. he was lean yet built in all the right places. it was very evident that he worked out, a lot. his hair was long and silver almost silk like. it made you want to run your finger through its tresses for eternity. his face, lord his face. He was sharp and keen features of high cheekbones and pointed nose meant his heritage and bloodline had never faltered and his genes were strong. the five markings on his face were signs of royalty. they too were very striking. the maroon stripes and white crescent moon stood out on his ivory skin and made his eyes even more striking.

Not a moment later i was pulled out of my thoughts and stare as he gracefully turned slightly in his chair across the room and caught my eyes. i couldn't help but to blush at the sight of his eyes on me. When my blush became evident, a smirk adorned his lips. i quickly averted my eyes in embarrassment. As class carried on, I sat gazing out of our wall lining windows. before i knew it, the bell rang. but i was taken out of my trance by a striking Sesshomaru sitting down in the chair directly in front of mine. Stunned, he lightly took my hand and led me down our blasted halls. many gasps and groans could be audibly heard from almost every girl or boy who was on the hall. it seems like in the student body's eyes we were now an official 'unofficial' couple. well, let them think what they want, only the two of us know where we are going in this somewhat relationship.

Sesshomaru POV

Leading her out of Trigonometry, the hallway was filled my and her fan members. A chorus of groans and sickening moans were given from almost every mouth on the hall. Leading the beautiful lady outside to the school commons area in the middle of the school I felt myself fill with nervousness. I still don't even understand why. I mean, look at me. Do you think anyone could ever intimidate someone like me? Siting down in the middle under the largest tree which obstructed any view of the other side of windows, i took a deep breath. "So what do you want to know about me?" i asked stiffly, as the akwardness started to set in.

"Ummm. full name...?" she asked shyly.

i inwardly chuckled as the atmosphere steadily disipated. 'This is going to be a piece of cake', my beast inwardly snided. I growled to myself as my self conscious locked him away tightly in a golden cage. "Sesshomaru Tashio." As i replied calmly, she visibly relaxed.

"So no middle name?'' she asked jokingly. She giggled lightly.

"Nope." i stated popping the 'p' , which made start her into another fit of the giggles. i chuckled lightly at the sounds of her laughter turned into music to my ears.

"Favorite colors?", she started again.

"Purple, blue and red." , i easily replied.

After I answered she seemed kind of lost, so we sat in comfortable silence for a couple of moments just basking in each others aura. Oh, haven't i mentioned that I am the great Sesshomaru Tashio, son of the great Inu General Inu No Tashio. Dog demon, Heir to a Multi-Billion dollar company, and only in the 12th grade. The goddess name Kagome Higurashi, is a miko of the long-living and famous clan of the Higurashi monks, priests and mikos. She is the virgin twin of the whore Kikyo Higurashi. Kikyo who even though should not be the Heir the the family fortune, is. This is the girl in the prophecy who I am bound by fate to continue of family names on with. Though she doesn't know that much of the story yet. the so called prophecy is well known and told as a bedtime-story to young children. Most kids growing up heard it as so. I heard it as a life lesson almost every day of my feeble adolescent life.

* * *

_I'll leave it at that. sorry for the small fib on date releases i was sick and wasnt allowed around the laptop at all i was in hell. so review!_


End file.
